


Teddy Lupin: The New Auror

by ZKang288



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Teddy Lupin, Brexit, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZKang288/pseuds/ZKang288
Summary: It has been 22 years since the defeat of the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort. Under the leadership of Hermione Granger, peace is slowly being restored in the magical community.However, the remnants of the Death Eaters are threatening its stability, exploiting the deep divisions and scars that remained from the war. In his first-ever mission as an Auror, Teddy Lupin has just been dispatched to prevent a possible fallout of the magical community...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This is my first fanfic on Harry Potter. I had this idea of a post-war story for some time and decided to try a hand at writing it.
> 
> This rather spy-like story focusses more on Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson, who has just became an Auror. I am trying to stick close to canon as possible, and also making a few references to what is happening in the real world. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions on how to continue this story from here, let me know! I don't really have an end in sight yet.

It was a quiet June morning as two sleek black Jaguars sped through the empty Brussels streets. In the first car sat one of the most influential people in Britain ― the British Prime Minister ―next to his bodyguard, a rather young, thin man with black hair.

The Prime Minister was relaxed. He had already outlined several interesting proposals he hoped that the other European leaders would accept and bring further progress to the trade agreement between Britain and the European Union. He took a glance at the man beside him. The young man, dressed in a smart black suit with a purple tie, appeared nervous, often looking out of the window and avoiding the gaze of the Prime Minister.

Both men had not spoken a single word to each other ever since they first met at Downing Street. The man, so far, remained unnaturally quiet as he accompanied the Prime Minister on the journey, from London, through the VIP RAF Voyager (the Prime Minister’s plane), to now in Brussels. 

Perhaps that was the nature of their lot, he thought to himself as he returned to his notes. He was only told of the special arrangements that were made to protect him from a potential threat, but what was the threat, they had not said. Whatever the threat or whoever they sent, he was not going to trust them, and it was likely it was all a hoax. Nevertheless, he had begrudgingly accepted the protection they provided after his other bodyguards succumbed to some strange circumstances he did not quite understand.

By ‘they’ refers to the magical community in Britain, and the guy beside him was part of the lot the Prime Minister was thinking about.

Looking out of the car again, Teddy Lupin was reflecting on the past few months, no, years, that had led up to here. He wondered whether he was even the right person for the job: his first mission as an Auror. He hoped nothing would go wrong.

Teddy was one of the newest recruits of Aurors serving the British Ministry of Magic. He was proud to have passed the Auror course with flying colours and join the ranks of what the magical community regard as the ‘elite forces’ in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He had to thank the guidance of his godfather and Head of Auror Department, Harry Potter.

In fact, Harry did not even want his godson to be an Auror. He has once described to Teddy that the job was ‘dark, dirty and dangerous’, and kept trying to dissuade him until Teddy appeared to do that. 

One instance of such was when he was fifteen, preparing for his Ordinary Wizarding Levels (OWLs) in Hogwarts at the time. Harry had come over to give a career talk on being an Auror and addressed the hundred or so students in the Great Hall, among whom included Teddy.

“Being an Auror, I have to admit, is a very challenging job,” Harry began. “You all now are living in relative peace, but there was a lot of effort behind the scenes to preserve the stability of our community. This is, in fact, one part of our job.”

He paused, before continuing.

“Back then, when I joined, just after the fall of Lord Voldemort―” at this point, some of the audience winced “―many Death Eaters were fleeing abroad, away from us. We managed to round up a few of them, but they were are relatively minor, while many others fled the country. What's worse back then was that we have to struggle with post-war mental trauma which greatly impeded our operations."

Harry briefly shuddered, and went on.

"Those we rounded up only received light sentences, thanks to Hermione Granger's reforms in the Magical Judicial process. Till now, the Ministry was pushing for efforts in recovery and reconciliation. However, some of us who had been badly affected may have disagreed with our stance, and felt that we should hand out tougher sentences against the Death Eaters we convicted, or even demanded us Dementors to return and torment those in Azkaban."

There were some nervous glances between the various students.

“At this point, I will like to reiterate the Ministry’s stance on the recent waves of retributions committed against former Death Eaters or anyone associated with Slytherin. We do not endorse or encourage these actions, and no one is above the law. Justice and mercy will be meted out to those involved. Even in Hogwarts now, you all can play a part in uniting our community, maintaining healthy relationships between various houses, especially with Slytherin.”

There were murmurs and whispers, followed by some hisses against the Slytherins.

"Right now, we are still making efforts in tracking down the fugitives abroad,” Harry said, speaking slightly louder over the murmurs. “I don’t need to tell you this, but you must have heard they are spawning new supremacist groups overseas. While they are a threat, the greater threat lies in the division that still lingers between us. We must bridge these gaps to stand up against threats coming from abroad.” 

Harry continued his speech for another twenty minutes, touching on the N.E.W.T requirements to be an Auror, and shared some of his missions he was involved. Many of the students seemed interested only in the last few minutes when Harry recounted some of the near-death experience he had faced.

Despite the many attempts to dissuade him, Teddy had never truly given up that dream and continued to wish following the footsteps of his late mother, his godfather and his god uncle. After he left Hogwarts, he landed a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magic Creatures. After two months, he secretly sent the application for the Auror job, which, to his surprise, was accepted. After another three years of tough Auror training, guided by Harry himself, he was given his first mission as an Auror. 

"You've done very well so far," said Harry as Teddy sat opposite him. "You have shown great results in your tests and I am confident you will be able to succeed in this one.

“You must have heard that our Minister Hermione Granger and the Muggle Prime Minister are visiting Brussels next week for a summit with European leaders. We have received a tip-off that an assassination attempt was to be carried out against our Minister and the Prime Minister. Your job will be to protect the Prime Minister.”

“Then, Harry, what about the Minister? Wouldn’t she be him?”

Harry gave a smile, and said, “Your uncle Ron Weasley will be protecting her, and she will be there for separate talks with the other European magical leaders. This means that you will be alone with the Prime Minister, but I assure you, you wouldn’t be totally alone. Someone else will be there. In fact, in the future, you will never be alone in your subsequent missions…”

Teddy found himself back in the car looking at the Barlaymont Building. The car had reached the European Quarter and was turning towards the Europa Building.

Teddy got out of the car and followed the Prime Minister. Meanwhile, the other car, transporting the most important person in all of the magical community in Britain, Hermione Granger, had just stopped behind. For some reason, there seems to be a lot of thrashing and jolting around in the car before Hermione herself stumbled out, followed by Ron. Both looked rather flustered and strangely unkempt, as Teddy swore they were dressed neatly before they board the car. 

“Is everything all right, Minister?”

“Yes, I am fine.”

“Brush up your hair Minister. Uncle, your glasses are lopsided. I think you two need the bathroom.”

“Yes, yes, the bathroom,” muttered Hermione vaguely as she and Ron walked past the Prime Minister, who was in deep conversation with the French President. Teddy signed and walked quickly behind, through the maze of corridors before reaching a wooden-panelled room.

The other European leaders were already seated around a large conference table. Teddy was ushered to a seat in a corner, where the other bodyguards were already seated. At his place, he could see the Barleymont Building looming over the room they were in.

Teddy settled down in his seat as the European Council President walked in. He glanced at his watch, that was once his father’s. It was exactly nine o’clock. 

The meeting has started. Teddy hoped the meeting wouldn’t last too long.


	2. Chapter 2

It did, and the meeting had droned on for three hours. 

Teddy was getting bored. The summit was far from enjoyable, much worse than a History of Magic lesson with Professor Binns. The talks did not go smoothly, and he could see the British Prime Minister getting desperate to salvage the situation. The leaders continued to drone on and on about trade clauses and tariffs, but there seemed to be no end in sight. 

“You might need to hide your wand away,” whispered the man behind him. Teddy turned round to see a tall man with curly hair dressed in a smart suit, but, like Teddy, was wearing a purple tie. Teddy quickly pushed his wand deeper into his pocket.

“Who are you?” asked Teddy. The man did not reply but continued to ignore him. 

Giving up, he started to fidget around with his own wand he had just stowed in his jacket. It was quite tempting to do a Hover Charm to spice up the summit. After all, he did that once in the History of Magic lesson and the lesson at least livened up a little, until Professor McGonagall went to the classroom and investigated the chaos. The punishment was still worth it, though.

He looked out at the window again facing the Barlaymont Building. Nothing seemed to be happening there today, except for a few workers on the roof. If not for the current epidemic, the building and the streets itself would have been bustling with activity. Only a few people were briskly walking in the streets.

Sighing, he wondered what was going on down there with Hermione and the other Ministers. It would have been slightly more interesting there; here he could understand nothing the Muggles were talking about. 

He stood up and made his seventh (or eighth?) trip to the water cooler, and took his time around fiddling with the cooler. It was a rather strange yet innovative device, he mused, that the Muggles could come up with: to store water for a long time and yet somehow make it deliver water cold enough for the hot summer. Taking a sip at the cooler, he hoped that the meeting would wrap up soon, or at least something interesting will happen. 

Glancing at the window again, he noticed something did not seem right. Walking casually to the window to take a closer look, he saw that the workers on the roof did not look like Muggles at all. After all, unless it was Halloween, who would wear black cloaks underneath the hot morning sun in full view of the public? 

Just as he barely registered this, the workers launched something towards the window.

“Get down!” Shouted Teddy. He cursed himself. How could he have wished for this? But it was happening right now.

Everyone else in the room looked up at him in confusion. There was a crash as something went through the glass window and landed right in the middle of the conference table, hooting and emitting a great deal of arid black smoke. 

That was no Decoy Detonator. That was an actual explosive ready to blow.

“Everyone else on the floor!” the man, who was sitting behind Teddy, commanded. His order was followed by the various leaders diving for cover as the other bodyguards (Teddy included) shielded their leaders. With amazing speed, he cast a Shield Charm all around them.

There was a flash and bang not too soon later. Teddy could feel a shower of wooden fragments pattering on his back. He turned around and saw a cloud of dust filling the room. Coughing in the dust, Teddy got up just as another explosion trembled beneath him. 

Bells started to ring shrilly all over the building. Someone must have set off the fire alarm. “Everyone move. It is not safe here.” The other bodyguards started to escort the leaders out, with Teddy marching along with the British Prime Minister. He took one last look at the room: The table was no more, with papers were strewn all over the floor and chairs overturned. 

“Teddy! You’re all right!” screamed Hermione as she hugged him, once he had joined the others at the atrium. Ron was just behind her, soot-blackened but otherwise fine.

“What happened?” asked Teddy as Hermione disengaged herself.

“Well, we were discussing the post-Brexit Floo network, when something suddenly landed in the room. We thought it was an owl, but we immediately recognised what it was. Ron here acted rather quickly, Banishing the bomb as he ordered us to get down and pushed me out of harm’s way…”

"Always a tone of surprise, wasn't I?" Ron said a little grumpily. Hermione caught the reference and giggled.

“That’s some rather quick reflexes. I.. took a bit longer to think about what I am supposed to do.”

“You’ve done well actually, looking out at what was going to happen.” Teddy turned around and saw Harry Potter and the Austrian wizard, both of them smiling at him.

“Oh, I have not yet introduced him to you. This is my fellow Austrian colleague Johann Schnell. He is an Auror too, working for the Austrian Ministry of Magic. But we have gone on overseas missions together before in the Alps.”

Schnell went up and shook Teddy’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you." He spoke with a faint accent, but his English otherwise was perfect. "Sorry for being rather cold to you. I don’t communicate well with new people, especially since I don’t know whether you are a wizard or not. You are quite alert, but need to be fast enough next time.”

“The men on the building…” said Teddy as he looked up the Barlaymont Building. No one was up there. 

“It’s too late. They are likely to have Disapparated. We were lucky enough not to have any casualties,” said Schnell.

“So, what now?”

“I doubt they will give up like this. They’re still in danger. We need to step up our security and be alert from now on,” said Harry.

The various cars have already arrived to bring the leaders back to the hotels. Teddy rejoined the British Prime Minister and took one look at him, who seemed a bit shaken, but quite alright. Schnell meanwhile was in deep conversation with the Austrian Minister for Magic and the Chancellor. As Teddy entered the Jaguar, he saw his godfather walking away, before Disapparating with a soft pop.


End file.
